1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to cable control systems wherein it is required that the cable conduits be rigidly affixed with respect to the frame or body upon which the cables act. In particular, this invention is related to systems which can accommodate the mounting of multiple cable conduits to a common mounting bracket, with the conduits, housing cables subjected to varying tensions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cable control systems permit the mechanical linkage of operating controls to the operating machinery. The flexibility and durability of cable systems represents substantial advantages over the use of rigid mechanical linkages. In order for the advantages of cable systems to be realized, the cable conduits in which the cables slide must be rigidly affixed at certain positions along the length of the cable conduit. If the cable conduits are not rigidly fixed, the cable activation will be inaccurate and inefficient.
Traditionally, each control lever manipulated by the operator actuated a single cable. In these traditional systems, each cable conduit was fixed by an individual means. These means included U-bolts, strap-type clamps and crimping by means of a conduit clip.
However, as control systems advanced, it became necessary for multiple cables of varying tensions and diameters to be commonly controlled, or activated by proximate controls. These multiple cable conduits were originally fixed by the traditional one fastener per cable means. In addition to extending the prior means of securing cable conduits, stacked molded blocks were used to secure multiple cable conduits to the frame.
Because these systems of attachment were labor and inventory intensive, they are expensive. The time to install these securing means and the bulk of such attachments militates the advantages offered by cable control systems. Also, the known systems involve small components and multiple fasteners, which adds to installation time particularly if such elements must be installed from an awkward location such as under a vehicle.
There is a need for a labor and inventory efficient method for the common mounting of multiple cable conduits.